lazy_purple_tf2nimalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gunslinger Engineers
".reenigaV .rM ,gniyas era uoy tahw dnatsrednu od I ,seY" ~Dusty, the head Gunslinger Engineer, talking to a friendly Vagineer. Gunslinger Engineers Gunslinger Engineers, or Gunslingergineers, are a neutral TF2-nimal that can be found anywhere. They love to travel anywhere the can go, for it is a main hobby of theirs. They were first spotted in delfinoplaza_final, and have been found in places such as Facing Worlds, Rusty Bucket Bay, 2Fort, Sawmill, and even Hightower. These friendly beings are willing to help anyone in need. For example, if a friendly Heavy needed to be healed with no Medics or Health Packs around, they'd build a Dispenser just for him. After they have built the Dispenser, they haul it around, just in case another teammate or friendly needs to be healed. If no one needs to be healed, they destroy the Dispenser and move on. Subspecies: Gunslinger Vagineer The Gunslinger Vagineer is a much more aggressive subspecies of the Gunslinger Engineer. Sometimes known as the Vagislinger, or the Vagi-Gunslinger, these beings are extremely hostile. If they spot an enemy, they will immediately dive-bomb the victim, then tear them to shreds. It is necessary to avoid them, if you value your life. Subspecies: Western Gunslinger The Western Gunslinger is a very intelligent subspecies of Gunslinger Engineer. It can create advanced weapons but are more rare than a normal Gunslinger Engineer. They can be noticed by their white Ten Gallon hat, but sometimes it is painted. The males have darker painted hats, while the females have the brighter colored hats. An adolescent, child, or newborn Western Gunslinger have their hats the color white. They have not acquired the necessary supplies to have their hat painted. They are given the materials when they are old enough. REQUIRED ITEMS: Texas Ten Gallon (Light paint if Female, Dark paint if Male.) Optional: Googly Gazer, Machine in the Man style. Subspecies: Winter Gunslinger The Winter Gunslinger is a very rare subspecies of Gunslinger Engineer. The Winter Gunslinger has only been recorded once, and not much is known about it. All we know is that it's very friendly, doing anything for friends or TF2-nimals in need. REQUIRED ITEMS: Antarctic Researcher. Subspecies: Anti-fungineer Anti-fungineers are the exact opposite of the normal Gunslinger Engineer. They are very intelligent, smart, extremely hostile and dangerous. No one knows how they were created, but some people think that the cause is australium radiation, which is harmless to human but dangerous for TF2-nimal. Anti-fungineers are predators and use the forbidden technology that Gunslinger provides - Mini-Sentries. They are putting them in different places where their prey can't see Mini's (how those creatures are calling their main weapon). Anti-fungineers are used to live and hunt alone, so it is almost impossible to see the group of those ferocious creatures. No one managed to take a photo of them because when someone tries to do it, this poor guy will be instantly spotted and killed. If Anti-fungineer can't deploy its Mini, then it will use a strange weapon which those species are calling Pomson 6000. Although scientists don't know how it works, they can say for sure: never force Anti-fungineer to use Pomson, or no one will ever find your corpse. Anti-fungineer usually hunts for Spycrabs or Hoovy whales. They are the main reason why the popularity of Spycrabs started to decrease. Sometimes those species are seeking for Gibusians to eat them. Gibus Engineer Wildlife Protectors (or G.E.W.P. for short) are very concerned about it. Biologists brought alarming news about growing number of those species. If you will ever see Anti-fungineer, proceed to kill it without mercy. G.E.W.P. provides extra rewards for killing those creatures and bringing their Gunslingers to the main base. Scientists will give hats for every Pomson 6000 that will be brought to them. REQUIRED ITEMS: Gunslinger, Pomson 6000 Dusty the Gunslinger Engie Dusty is the head of all the Gunslinger Engineers, at least he says so. He has an advanced Gunslinger equipped, but it's not much different from a normal Gunslinger that the others have. He is part Vagineer, thus allowing him to speak, and understand, Vaginese. When in sudden rage, he turns into one of these horrifying creatures. There hasn't been a single picture of him in his rage state, because anyone who tried snapping a picture, he brutally murdered. He always disposed of the evidence of this seemingly deadly form. We tried asking him about it, but it didn't go that well. Biologist: So, Dusty, can you inform us about your rage state? Dusty: My what? My rage state? Biologist: Yes, that is what you are here for, Dusty: You don't need to know anything about it. Biologist: Well we actually do. I can't directly explain it but we have to. Dusty: You don't need to know shit. Biologist: Come on, no need to talk like that. Dusty: TALK LIKE THAT?! YOU ASKED ME ABOUT MY RAGE STATE! Biologist: Calm down! This is a simple question! Dusty: SIMPLE?! IS THIS WHAT YOU CALL "SIMPLE"?! *rage state activated* Biologist: Oh god. Dusty: !NAM DAED A ERA UOY ,ELPMIS SIHT SLLAC ENO ON !UOY DNE LLIW I Biologist: HELP, I NEED BACKUP! Dusty: *mindless reverse babbling* -UOY LLIK LLIW I !ELPMIS SIHT SLLAC ENO ON !SIHT ROF YAP LLIW UOY DOG OT RAEWS I !EM HTIW KCUF TON OD UOY Guard: *shoots sleep dart at Dusty* Dusty: ....t.....ihs ...fo ...ecEIP !UOY *falls asleep and rage state deactivates* Other than that, Dusty is a very friendly man. Sometimes, he can be easily angered. ITEMS: Radigan Conagher Brown painted Texas Ten Gallon, Flared Frontiersman, Special Eyes (HIS BRAND), Frontier Justice, Pistol, and Vintage Gunslinger. The Happening - Part 1/4 The Happening was an event in many Gunslinger Engineer lives. It was practically an onslaught and destruction of the Gunslinger Engineer faction. There used to be thousands of them, now only about 200 or less remain. Fun Fact, before all of this, Dusty didn't have a Gunslinger yet. Dusty: Is everyone here Atzec? (Atzec, and yes his name is spelt like that, was Dusty's friend.) Atzec: All set sir. Dusty: Great, now- wait a second. I thought these premices was off-limits to outsiders. Atzec: Well, they seem to have just accidentally pulled in. They'll leave in about 5 minutes or something. They might want pictures. (2 men walk out of the truck that had parked inside the territory of the Gunslinger Engineers.) ?????: Alright men, aim... FIRE! (Gunshots, cannons, and explosives are all that can be heard. The sounds have washed over the cries of help from Gunslinger Engineers.) Dusty: What the hell?! Everyone get to shelter! Forget about everything! Just get to safety! A Gunslinger Engineer: REALLY?! IT'S EASIER SAID THAN DONE GENIUS! Atzec: Calm down, this is serious! Dusty: *Pulls out Frontier Justice* Alright men, OPEN FIRE! *Army starts to counter the team of mercs the 2 men are leading* A Western Gunslinger: AGH! SOMEONE HELP! (A mysterious Medic comes out of the shadows, picks up the injured Western Gunslinger, and carries him to safety.) Atzec: Get the civilians out of here! Go go g- ACK! Dusty: *turns to Atzec* OH GOD! No please, NO NO NO! Atzec: Help... please... Dusty: Don't you die on me! (A merc launches a rocket on the 2 Engineers) A Gunslinger Vagineer: !tuo kool ytsuD (Dusty looks over to only see the rocket flying towards them) Dusty: THIS IS FOR YOU ATZEC! *throws body on top of Atzec* (The rocket then exploded on the two, leaving Dusty without a hand. Although Dusty threw himself over Atzec, the shock and explosion from the rocket had killed him, leaving Dusty on top of a dead body. Dusty: No... no... NO! YOU COWARDS! GET BACK HERE AND FIGHT ME! ????: Alright, that's enough. Mercs, back into the truck. Leave the bodies, of the dead mercs and these robot-handed piles of tin and aluminium. A Winter Gunslinger: Dusty, we have captured information about those two men. Their names are Frok and Holty, the Medic is Holty and the Heavy is Frok. Dusty: *wipes blood from face* After a proper burial, I need a man like I've ever needed one before. A Winter Gunslinger: Why? Dusty: I'm going after them. And that man is coming with me. The Happening - Part 2/4 (Dusty has been walking for about 5 hours non-stop.) Dusty: God... damn... Portable Toaster: Hey Grandpa, I think I see someone! Airforce Grandpa: What? In the middle of nowhere? Airforce Son: Apparently he's right, there's someone out there. Airforce Connor: Wait... I see him too! Lerd: That's awful peculiar. Dusty: He-hello? Dr. Killz: Hello! *waves to Dusty* Dusty: Hi... are you guys... the Airforce? Sergeant Major: You've hit the nail on the head. It's us. Scoots: What's your name? Dusty: It's Dusty. Don't worry, you don't need to introduce yourselves, I've heard of you guys before. Victor: That saves a lot of time. Zami: So, what are you doing out here? Dusty: I was... leaving, a battleground. My assistant, he was left behind. He's sorting things out. He did tell me that the men who attacked us were... Duck: Wait wait, men? Dusty: Yea, their names were Frok and Holty. Portable Toaster: Them. I've suffered through them as well. They killed most of my people. Dusty: They have done the same with my species. Hoovy: Seems like you took quite a beating, your right hand is missing! Dusty: *looks at hand* Ech, you're right. Draco Lulz: I could probably help you with that, I've been saving a Gunslinger for a bit. Dusty: Thanks. *Attaches Gunslinger to arm* Wallable: We're after the same two men, you want to join us? Dusty: Well, sure. If it's ok with the others. DJ-Oct3: It's fine. Grandpa? Airforce Grandpa: It's alright. Portable Toaster: If Grandpa says it's alright, it passes. Shadow: Welcome to the Airforce Dusty. Dangerous: Well, a new member of the Airforce! This is great. Dusty: Thanks everyone, I really do appreciate it. The Happening - Part 3/4 (After 3 hours of walking, they finally make it back to gm_temple, the Airforce meeting place.) Airforce Grandpa: Alright, me, Airforce Son, Portable Toaster, Dr. Killz, Scoots, and Hoovy will go with Dusty. The rest of you, go on and keep on searching for Holty. Dusty: So, where do we go? Airforce Grandpa: For now, we can just rest. You've been walking for a long time, I presume? Dusty: About 8 hours straight, yes. (Out of nowhere, the same Medic who took the injured Western Gunslinger from the battle appeared.) Sawhbik: Hey guys, sorry I'm late. It's hard to walk across a deserted terrain with an injured soul. Western Gunslinger: *hack* *cough* Hey... it's Dusty! You survived! Dusty: I'm glad that you survived, it gives me hope that the others have lived too. Sawhbik: I watched as those men destroyed your grounds. All I could do is help the civilians. I saved around 150 or less, that's all I could do. Airforce Grandpa: Oh Dusty, this is another Airforce member. His name is Sawhbik. He's the brother of the Medic who attacked you, but he's friendly. Portable Toaster: And he's learned to cure bread tumors. Scoots: At least no one here got badly hurt. Archon: Huh, wha? Is someone here? Dr. Killz: Archon, it's just a new Airforce member. Archon: Oh, ok. *falls back asleep* A CP3-Port-Toas: Hey Portable, is this Cinnamon bread just to take or... Portable Toaster: No, that's MY Cinnamon bread! Dusty: Well you guys seem like nice people. I think I might enjoy it here. Airforce Son: Now all we need is to get you battle items. Dusty: For what? Hoovy: For the long fight we have ahead of us. (Sawhbik leads Dusty into his procedure room. He then removes Dusty eyes, replacing them with hi-tech specs (Deus Specs.) Dusty: Am I ready now? Sawhbik: You are more than ready, you are prepared. The Happening - Part 4/4 (Dusty walks outside to see that the fog has cleared out, viewing something that he's never been able to see before.) Dusty: Woah... so this is what the world looks like without any fog or dust. This makes me realize I was living in a wasteland for so many years. Navyforce Grandpa: Yea, it's quite a view isn't it? Dusty: AGH! Oh, sorry, you startled me. Navyforce Grandpa: Don't worry about it. Oh by the way, I forgot to tell you. Sawhbik had found a corpse back at the battlegrounds where Holty and Frok attacked you. We had no idea who is was, but the corpse wasn't an Engineer. We figured the person was important, so be brought it back. Dusty: Oh, ok. (Sawhbik runs outside, yelling cheerfully.) Sawhbik: I did it! Ha ha ha! I finally did it! (Airforce Grandpa comes outside.) Airforce Grandpa: Sawhbik, what are you doing? Why are you screaming? Sawhbik: I reanimated that corpse we found! Guess what? It's not a brain-eating flesh-rotting monster! Navyforce Grandpa: You mean a zombie? Dusty: Coulda just said that. Sawhbik: Would you like to meet him? Dusty: Um... sure. Why not. Sawhbik: *whispers to the reanimated being* Say hello... Atzec: Hi. Dusty: ATZEC! IT'S YOU! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS HAPPENED! *runs over to Atzec* Atzec: Dusty! (Dusty throws himself on Atzec, hugging him like he hasn't seen him in 2 years.) Dusty: I really missed you, I don't care what anyone else says. I don't care if your a reanimated corpse, you're still the same ol' Atzec to me. Atzec: Heh heh, I missed you too. Dusty: There is just one thing I want to ask you. What was the other side like, and how did coming back seem like? Atzec: It was first a pure, white land. Then I advanced through the world, seeing many things that have pleased me over the years. After that, I made it to the main world. It was beautiful, breath-taking scenery, it made me think. Why have I stayed in the desert for so long? Is this what life outside of the wastelands is like? Now I see, this land is like the other world we are all connected too, in someways similar, in others, differently. When I was being reanimated, I felt like I was allowed to have the second chance necessary. I was slowly descending from the sky, soon feeling a cool breeze wash over me. The world above got smaller, but the world below did not grow one bit. Then it struck me; I've been blessed to have another shot at life. Then after that, I passed out. After about 10 minutes, I awoke in a strange place. I saw medical equipment, medicine, blood pumps, anything an insane Medic would love. A man walked in the room. He had a delighted look on his face. He first chuckled, then he laughed with joy. It seems that he had done something he had never done before. He pulls me out of the procedure bed. The man tells me to follow him. He looked like he just remembered something. He introduced himself, Sawhbik if I remember, then he ran outside. I followed him, then I saw the outside world. It was just like the world above. Then, my eyes lightened up. When I walked outside, my heart stopped for a second. I saw you Dusty, alive. Dusty: That's... amazing... Airforce Grandpa: Alright, everyone set to go? Navyrforce Grandpa: Ready. Get the others, we're gonna need as much support as we need. Sawhbik: I'm coming! Archon: *Wakes up* What? Are we leaving? Count me in! Atzec: I guess I'll tag along with Dusty. Winter Soldier: I'll go too! Docteur Logic: *Groans* Fine, I'll go. I was busy though, but I think I can wait. Mundy: Don't forget this Grandpa. Airforce Grandpa: A Demonflame Whirly Warrior?! Thanks so much Mundy! Mundy: Don't mention it. (Airforce Grandpa, Dr. Killz, Mundy, Hoovy, Scoots, Portable Toaster, Archon, Winter Soldier, Sawhbik, Atzec, and Dusty venture out to find Holty and Frok to claim back what's rightfully theirs.) Required Items Melee: Gunslinger Hats/Miscs: Any Category:Engineer TF2-nimals Category:Neutral Category:Aggressive Category:Passive Category:Widespread Species Category:Endangered Species Category:Nester